The present invention relates to a so-called handy-size projector, i.e. a handy image projection apparatus.
When giving a presentation or lecture while projecting an image onto a projection surface such as a screen by an image projection apparatus, a laser pointer which displays a pointer by a laser beam is often used to point at a part of the projected image.
Recently, there has been proposed a handy image projection apparatus which is significantly more compact compared with conventional laid-down type image projection apparatuses and allows the user to project an image while holding the apparatus in one hand (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-43576 and Japanese translation of PCT international application No. 2005-506580).
However, operating a laser pointer with one hand while holding such a handy image projection apparatus with the other hand causes both hands of the user to be occupied, and therefore can hardly be considered as a preferable usage form. Further, in such a usage form, it is likely that the pointer displayed by the laser pointer is significantly off-placed with respect to the image being projected by the handy image projection apparatus.
Therefore, it is desirable that a handy image projection apparatus has a pointer display function so that a pointer can be moved with respect to a projected image by operating an operation member such as a cross key or a stick provided in the handy image projection apparatus.
In a handy image projection apparatus having a pointer displaying function and an operation member for moving a pointer, it is necessary to prevent the apparatus from rotating (tilting) vertically or horizontally thereby causing the projected image to significantly shake when the operation member is operated with the apparatus being held in one hand. For this purpose, it is considered that the relationship between the gravity center position of the apparatus and the position of the operation member is important.
In this respect, neither Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-43576 nor a Japanese translation of PCT international application No. 2005-506580 discloses any specific relationship between the gravity center position of the apparatus and the position of the operation member.